Matt Reeves
| birth_place = Rockville Centre, New York, US | othernames = | alma_mater = University of Southern California | occupation = | yearsactive = 1994–present | spouse = Melinda Wang | children = 1 | website = }} Matthew George Reeves (born April 27, 1966) is an American filmmaker. After several years working in film and television, Reeves made his cinematic directorial debut with The Pallbearer (1996), starring David Schwimmer, Gwyneth Paltrow and Toni Collette. He came to widespread attention with the mainstream hit Cloverfield (2008), going on to helm the romantic horror film remake Let Me In (2010) and the critically acclaimed science fiction sequels Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) and War for the Planet of the Apes (2017). In February 2017, Warner Bros. announced that Reeves will write and direct the superhero film The Batman, which is set in the DC Extended Universe. Early life Reeves was born in Rockville Centre, New York, and raised in Los Angeles, California. He began making movies at age eight, directing friends and using a wind-up camera. Reeves met and befriended filmmaker J.J. Abrams when both were 13 years old and a public-access television cable channel, Z Channel,Neil Daniels was airing their short films. When Reeves and Abrams were about 15 years old, Steven Spielberg hired them to transfer some of his own Super 8 films to videotape. Reeves attended the University of Southern California. There, between 1991 and 1992, he produced an award-winning student film, Mr. Petrified Forest, which helped him acquire an agent; he also co-wrote a script that eventually became Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. After graduating, he co-wrote Cloverfield which became his professional directorial debut. Career Reeves and Abrams co-created the TV series Felicity,David Hofstede for which Reeves directed several episodes, including the pilot. Reeves has helmed occasional episodes of other television series, including Relativity and Homicide: Life on the Street, among others. Reeves directed the 2008 monster science fiction film, Cloverfield, which Abrams produced; Reeves would later executive produce 10 Cloverfield Lane and The Cloverfield Paradox. Reeves also wrote and directed Let Me In, a remake of the Swedish film Let the Right One In, which was released on October 1, 2010 by Overture Films. He was a special guest at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, promoting the film to attendees. In 2012, it was announced that Reeves would direct a film based on the classic hit TV series The Twilight Zone. He said that the film will have one main story that could relate to the original series. The film was about to develop in summer 2013, but Reeves left the project in order to direct the science fiction film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, the sequel to Rise of the Planet of the Apes, released in 2014. He returned to direct the third film in the series, War for the Planet of the Apes, which was released on July 14, 2017. Upcoming projects Since 2011, Reeves has been working on the script of 8 O'Clock in the Morning, a science fiction film based on the short story of same name written by Ray Nelson, previously adapted by John Carpenter as They Live. He will also direct the film and Universal Pictures will produce the film. In February 2017, Reeves was hired to direct and produce a Batman film set within the DC Extended Universe, titled The Batman. As of June 2018, he was writing the screenplay. Reeves will produce the adaptation of The Care and Feeding of a Pet Black Hole for 20th Century Fox Animation. Personal life Reeves is married to Melinda Wang, a former animator. They have one child who was in the science fiction film War of the Planet of the Apes, and played the orangutan kid (credited ape kid #7). Filmography Film Executive Producer * 10 Cloverfield Lane (2016) * The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) Television Reception Critical, public and commercial reception to films Reeves has directed as of July 20, 2018. References External links * * LAist.com Interview with Matt Reeves Category:1966 births Category:American film directors Category:Film producers from New York (state) Category:American male screenwriters Category:American soap opera writers Category:American television directors Category:Television producers from New York (state) Category:American television writers Category:Science fiction film directors Category:Horror film directors Category:Living people Category:People from Rockville Centre, New York Category:USC School of Cinematic Arts alumni Category:Male television writers Category:Screenwriters from New York (state)